robloxian_combine_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
CMB/AOF War
The Combine Empire/Alliance of Frost War, or CMB/AOF War, is considered a major point in Robloxian Galactic History. The war lasted for only two months, but wrought more death and destruction than the previous three galaxy-wide wars combined. Factions and cause of war The Combine Empire was in its Second Age of Expansion and Enlightenment. They were in a stage of technological progress as they swiftly conquered planets in the galaxy in the name of Galactic Unity, despite the protests of the Interplanetary Robloxian Council. Many powerful groups have attempted to oppose the Combine, only to find themselves with their backs against a wall, facing an Exterminator. Right before the CMB/AOF War, the Combine had just destroyed a massive alliance consisting of the famous Serpent's Guard, the Greywolf Collective, and the Vortex Republic. They had, in fact, finished off the last of the Serpent's Guard by bombarding their entire planet from orbit. The Alliance of Frost, considered the military arm of the Interplanetary Robloxian Council, finally decided to act against the Combine Empire's blatant violations of the Codus Galactic Robloxia, and the likely probability that the Combine were going to eventually wage war against the Council. They decided to strike first, with the approval of the Council, in hopes to at least teach the Combine that their fascist, militaristic domination policy was not going to work well for them, and that the ultimate power was the Council. Commencement of hostilities Right after the Interplanetary Robloxian Council gave consent to the Alliance of Frost to declare war on the Combine Empire, AOF forces landed on the Combine outpost world of Tios. Combine forces ignored the AOF's chance to surrender for amnesty, instead fighting to the very end. This startled the AOF, which had never seen such fanatical dedication before. It was a foreshadowing of what was to come. Total war and the Beachhead Landing of EP-2 The Combine Overseer Council was outraged at the sudden attack of the AOF. Learning that the Interplanetary Robloxian Council had even given their consent for the war, the Overseers decided not to start a full-on war with everyone in the galaxy. They decided that destroying the AOF alone would be a lesson to the Council. The entire Combine military machine was mobilized, all civil functions ceased as "total war" commenced. Every citizen was now going to be issued with special helmets that kept their vital functions working, even without sleep, food, water, oxygen, or any other necessities, as they would now be working on anything relating with the defense of the Combine Empire. The next battles would be minor skirmishes, until the AOF leadership decided to attack a small yet important planet with many beaches and forests, simply called "EP-2". The reason was that many of the Combine's robotics research took place on the planet. The battle would be extremely brutal, the AOF forces caught completely by surprise once they landed on the main beachhead. Soon after the nearly one-sided, nine-hour battle on Beachhead-3, the AOF forces retreated, having suffered nearly a million deaths and over three million wounded or missing. CMB losses were tiny in comparison, only several thousand were killed, and only up to a hundred thousand were wounded or missing. The battle was a turning point in the war. Endgame at Fort Wolf CMB forces soon swept back the AOF's outposts, bases, and territory, reducing what was the third-most powerful group in the galaxy to a weak, two-planet alliance. A bombardment of the major population planet of Lupia exterminated nearly 95% of the AOF's population, including their leader. The AOF's remaining forces fortified themselves at Fort Wolf, which had survived many CMB bombardments. The last commanding marshal of the AOF's forces, and the ''de facto ''leader of the AOF, Dignatio Emerosus requested amnesty and safety in exchange that his forces lay down their weapons, and join the Combine willingly. However, the Overseer Council had other ideas. They gave direct orders to CMB forces to attack the fort with everything they had. The AOF defenders fought valiantly, but eventually the sheer numbers overwhelmed them. Marshal Emerosus was killed when he reportedly tried to take on Supreme Marshal Toberdam before he was easily vaporized by Marshal Toberdam's psychic glare. Aftermath and consequences of the war The CMB/AOF War was a major springboard event for the Combine Empire. Not only was one of their biggest enemies annihilated, but they had taught the galaxy that Galactic Unity was the only way forward. The Interplanetary Robloxian Council swiftly gave the Combine Empire several amends to prevent a war, including handing over the Council members responsible for giving the go-ahead to AOF. The members were never seen again. Category:Wars